The development of industrial control systems has led to products quality enhancement and manufacturing expense cut back. Rapid development of electronic controllers and devices in the previous century resulted in the emergence of direct digital control (DDC) systems. However, these systems may suffer from input limitation, computer efficacy and speed shrinkage with regard to great information volume and control system stopping as a result of central computer failures.
Distributed control systems (DSCs) may be reasonable replacements of DDCs for automation industry optimization. However, these systems may require more advanced control mechanisms. Major control methods for DSCs may include central control methods, such as circuit switching protocols, polling and time-division multiple access (TDMA), random controlling, and distributed control methods, such as token ring and token bus protocols. However, these methods may suffer from certain failures, such as absence of certainty and disciplined process for channel accessing, low level efficiency for high loads due to collision enhancement, and channel efficiency decrease at high speeds.
There is, therefore, a need for a more efficient control method in distributed systems for enhanced data transfer in terms of certainty and speed. There is also a need for a method for reducing the collision probability in distributed systems.